


Evan Is A Pretty Princess

by WrathOfSlytherin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Evan, Connor calls Evan Princess, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Connor, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Top Connor, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathOfSlytherin/pseuds/WrathOfSlytherin
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 9: LingerieEvan has a special surprise for his and Connor's two year anniversary.





	Evan Is A Pretty Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I am so busy with finals and all of the crap that comes with the end of term that I have fallen behind on Kinktober, but I WILL finish them. Work+ nursing school = no free time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short but fluffy little bit of smut.

Connor was pretty sure that he had died and gone to heaven. That has to be what happened because this is something that only God can create. 

"Connor…." Evan's face was on fire as he stood in front of his boyfriend in the blue lace lingerie he had gotten for their two year anniversary. The whole ensemble consisted of a bralette that covered his hard nipples, a garter belt that was holding up silk stockings and a tiny pair of panties that barely contained his cock. "Please say something before I throw myself out of the window in embarrassment!" He crossed his arms in front of him, somehow making it look like he had small breasts to fill out the bralette he was wearing. 

"Perfect." Connor whispered, moving towards Evan. He cupped Evan's face in his hand, loving the way that Evan nuzzled into is hand like a kitten seeking attention. "You are so fucking perfect baby I can't stand it. You did all this for me?"

"Yes. I wanted to do something special for our two year anniversary. " Evan bit his lip, still feeling unsure. "You like it?"

How can someone be so fucking cute and sexy at the same time? Connor claimed Evan's lips in a soft kiss that was full of all the desire he was feeling at the moment, grabbing him at the waist and pulling their hips together. Evan could feel Connor's hard cock against his and he couldn't help but whimper and start to rub against him. "Does this feel like I don't like it Ev?" Connor smirked at his love and pecked the tip of his nose. "You amaze me with how beautiful you look. Will you give me a spin so I can see the whole thing?"

Evan bit his lip and gave a small nod. "Yes." He turned slowly, a smile spreading across his face when he heard Connor's breath hitch. He saw the best part of the outfit. A heart cutout on the ass of the panties that perfectly framed Evans ass. 

"Holy shit." Connor fell to his knees and buried his face in Evan's ass, kissing each cheek with reverence. "You are so good to me baby." He spread Evan's ass apart and gazed at his next surprise. A shiny blue gem that topped the plug that was inserted into his little hole. "So pretty."

Connor grabbed the plug and twisted it so that it moved inside of Evan causing him to cry out in surprise. He moved it in and out, the slide easy with the prep that Evan had done earlier in the day when he got ready for this moment. "Connor, don't tease me. Please." He whimpered, pushing his ass out to show his need. "I'm glad you like the wrapping, but it's time for you to fuck me."

Connor chuckled darkly. "What a naughty mouth you have on you."

"All the better to tempt you with." Evan laughed, breathless in his need. "Fuck me daddy."

"Shit." Connor stood and stripped his clothes off, almost ripping his shirt in his eagerness. "You know I can't resist when you get nasty like that." His cock jutted out from his body, twitching and leaking with need. Connor swept Evan off his feet and tossed him onto the bed, loving the way he laughed when he bounced when he landed. 

"Do I?" Evan smirked, spreading his legs. "Come on Daddy. Come and fuck your princess." He moved to slip off the panties but Connor smacked his hands away. Evan pouted playfully. Connor's reaction has really upped his confidence. 

"Leave the panties on princess." Connor reached into the bedside drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube. He slathered his cock with it before sliding up between Evan's open legs, wrapping them around his waist. He pulled the panties to the side and wiggled the plug out of Evan. " I hope you are ready for this. I am going to ride you so fucking hard, you won’t be able to walk without thinking of me for a week."

"Oh god yes." Evan's eyes went wide as Connor slipped inside of him, stretching him deeper then the plug ever could. "So good Connor. So fucking good." 

Connor started up a punishing pace, thrusting balls deep every time. "So beautiful. I can't believe you did this all for me baby." He moved one of Evan's legs to his shoulder so that he could reach even deeper inside of Evan with every thrust. Connor pushed the bralette down so that he could take one of his nipples in his mouth, torturing it with his teeth. "I want you to come all over your pretty little panties without touching your dick. Can you do that for me Princess?"

"Yes…"Evan whimpered, hips slamming up to meet Connor's. His cock felt so good inside of him he could feel his head getting fuzzy, his orgasm building up inside of him already. Evan had been on the edge of release all day just thinking about what he was going to do with Connor, and now that it was happening he didn't know how long he could last. " Con, I am already so close." One hand buried itself in Connor's hair, tugging him up to his lips, the other scratched down his back. "Faster…please….so close."

Connor hissed as he felt the nails drag down his flesh. He had never been too into pain for himself, but there was something to feeling Evan's nails on his back and fist in his hair. He sped up his thrusts, narrowing in on Evan's prostate with no mercy. Connor could feel his release building quickly. "Me too baby, I am getting close." He buried his face in Evan's neck, sucking on it till he knew there would be a mark. Even after two years of bliss, he still felt the need to mark Evan as his. He probably always will. "I'm gonna fill you up to the brim baby." 

"Please." Evan couldn't hold back anymore, it was too much! "I'm coming Connor. Come with me?"

"Yes." Connor panted. "Yes Ev. I'm coming!" His pleasure that was curling inside of him snapped and he came with a cry, pressing deeply into Evan as he filled his lace panties with his release simultaneously. He had never felt so connected to Evan. Connor dropped his weight down onto Evan, uncaring about the mess that smeared onto his groin and chest as he tried to catch his breath. 

Evan ran his fingers through Connor's long hair, kissing the top of his head. "Happy anniversary Connor. I love you."

"Love you too Ev."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next prompt is hairpulling/ telepathic bonds and I have some plans for that one. It should be out by the end of tomorrow.


End file.
